vfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa
Lisa is a sexy Visitor Guide aboard the New York Mothership, who greets and charms Tyler (who is immediately entranced by her) and Brandon upon their arrival. She, along with Tyler Evans and Ryan Nichols, are considered the secondary protagonists of the series. Lisa is the leader of the New York's Chapter of the Peace Ambassador Program. She is Anna's daughter and also a member of The Fifth Column. Biography Season 1 into the Peace Ambassador Program. ]] She recruits Tyler Evans and Brandon to the Peace Ambassador Program, giving them pamphlets to join. Upon Tyler's dismay that he is not eligible to join at seventeen and his mother would not consent, she tells him she hoped that they would spend some time together. She is later seen greeting Tyler after he forges his mother's signature on his form and gives him a Visitor uniform. The two share a few flirtatious moments. Lisa and Tyler later meet at the Peace Ambassador Center, sharing Tyler's photos on his iPhone, when Brandon, in the V uniform, is harassed by Anti-V Protesters. Lisa, confined within the Center, finds herself distressed when Tyler assaults the protester, and she reveals the Council wants him exiled from the Program. Fortunately, Lisa manages to keep Tyler within the Program, and sets up with Brandon a meeting at a pizza shop, unbeknownst to Tyler. She tells him about her success and Tyler and her chat. Afterward, Lisa follows Tyler to his house, and is shown to his room, where they begin kissing. Erica arrives and calls for Tyler, who is wearing his Ambassador uniform, and quickly strips it off, getting Erica suspicious enough to check his room. After Tyler tells her about Erica's dislike for the visitors, Lisa takes her uniform off, remaining in her bra/underwear. Erica, shocked, tells Tyler to take Lisa home and they will discuss the matter later. Lisa boards a Shuttle to the Mothership, meets with Anna and tells her that Tyler is 'the one'. Anna thanks her for her work, and Lisa gives a thank you in return, addressing her as her mother. Later Lisa is seen with her mother talking about Tyler, and how she feels he is ready. Anna tells her she wants to meet him and has Lisa invite him to the Mothership. When Tyler arrives he's worried he's in trouble with her mother for some reason. Lisa assures him that her mother isn't like that. She introduces Tyler to her mother who takes him on a tour, revealing that Lisa is "quite taken with him." Tyler and Lisa reunite after the tour and they kiss after the Vs receive bliss from Anna. Lisa later takes Tyler's hand as they stare out from the Mothership's bridge with Anna. Lisa and Tyler continue their relationship, and Lisa finds herself unexpectedly beginning to have genuine feelings for Tyler. At first, she believes that it is just a "carryover" from her (intendedly) fake relationship with him, but is forced to admit she cares for him when she fails the test Anna ordered to find undercover Fifth Column members aboard the ships. When Lisa fails the test, she is certain that her mother will have her executed, and decides to escape the Mothership, at least until Anna returns from the Geneva UN conference. Tyler arrives at the Mothership, having just found out the real reason his father abandoned him and his mother several years prior, and also wishing to escape. Lisa obtains a shuttle, and brings it into high orbit. Tyler tells her that he always knew something wonderful will happen to him. Lisa says whether he means the possibility to live on a spaceship (through the soon-to-begin Live Aboard Program). Tyler says he is talking about her. The two kiss, and make love. Later, Joshua goes to Anna, who tells her that she had passed the test. Lisa plays it down, but is surprised. She confronts Joshua and asks him why he saved her. He replies that he will ask a favor later, not telling her he is a Fifth Column member. After finding out about Valerie Stevens' pregnancy, Anna pushes up the schedule for the more sinister parts of the Live Aboard Program. Because of this, Lisa meets with Erica Evans about Tyler, and is on verge of telling her that she is a Visitor (a fact Erica was still unaware of), when Tyler comes home with flowers for her. Though she is pleased, she carefully warns Tyler away from the Live Aboard Program, on the grounds his mother needs him. Believing it was his mother's idea, Tyler gets angry with Erica for interfering. After Lisa leaves, Tyler says he will live on the ship anyway. Lisa witnesses the techniques Visitor doctors use to torture those selected for the Live Aboard Program. After the Fifth Column destroys a V shuttle supposedly carrying peace ambassadors, Tyler panics and goes aboard the Mothership where Anna tells him that Lisa is fine. Thoroughly relieved, Tyler agrees to join the Live Aboard Program. When Anna is deciding which of her condolence speeches to give, Lisa chooses the one which more sincere, causing Anna to become suspicious she has developed human emotion. To protect Tyler, and to discourage him from joining the Program, Lisa tells him that she does not really love him, that she was playing around, which devastates him. When Lisa tells Anna that Tyler will not be joining the Live Aboard Program, Anna tells her that they will find a new incentive for him. She then backhands her, saying there is no greater incentive than a damsel in distress, and proceeds to have a V guard break Lisa's legs. At the start of , Lisa is found in a dark alley in New York. While Joshua heals her injuries in a Visitor Medical Center on Earth. Erica promises Lisa that they'll find whomever did this, and Lisa gives a very precise description of the culprits, and one of the men is apparently Hobbes. The other is a man named Lawrence Parker, a scientist who has recently gone missing. Erica finds out that Lisa is a V and also is Anna's daughter. Anna explains that she didn't want her daughter to become a target so her true identity was hidden. When Tyler visits her, she tells him she dumped him because she was confused and didn't want be a distraction because of who her mother is. Which scores points for her on the mom front. Lisa's legs are healed by Joshua, and then Joshua also tells Erica of his true allegiance to the Fifth Column. He tells Erica, Anna did this to Lisa, a shocked Erica wonders if her son is in danger because he is in love with Anna's daughter. Joshua believes Lisa has true feelings for Tyler and doesn't think Lisa will hurt him. Anna announces the attack on Lisa in a world-wide press conference, and she claims that the Vs no longer feel safe on Earth. They are considering leaving the planet forever. Erica tries to convince Lisa to not lie and say that Parker was her attacker, Lisa almost tells Erica the truth but are interrupted by Anna who is suspicious. In the FBI line up Lisa won't openly defy Anna and identifies Parker as her assailant. Anna takes her to the room where the eggs she laid are in the early stages of hatching. Anna tells her that once her army is born, the Fifth Column will cease as a threat. Lisa confides in Joshua, saying the soon-to-be born army needs to be destroyed before they are allowed to hatch. Later, Lisa stands with Joshua on the Mothership during Bliss. Like him, she is now immune to it. http://www.tv.com/v/fruition/episode/1338788/recap.html?tag=episode_recap;recap In the Season Finale, Red Sky, Joshua called in his favor, and asked Lisa to assist in the Fifth Column's two-pronged effort to destroy Anna's eggs. Lisa, at Anna's request, invited Erica and Tyler -both key to Anna's plans for Earth- to discuss the "Live Aboard" Program. When Erica steps outside to answer a phone call, Lisa catches up to her and reveals she knows the real reason she came. To Erica's surprise, she supplies her with a Blue Energy grenade with which to destroy Anna's soon-to-hatch army. Later, she frees a captured Joshua, telling him that she has finally chosen a side. He hails her as his Queen before going off to create a diversion for Erica. When Anna sees the results of the grenade and experiences her first human emotions- grief and rage- Lisa smiles at her mother's anguish. Season 2 In Season 2, Lisa starts undergoing changes for her to be fertile and thus the ready to become queen. Anna assures Lisa that she will teach Lisa to lead in Anna's image, for that Anna promised to her mother that she will mold Lisa into becoming a great leader. Lisa does not know that her grandmother is still alive, she was told she was dead. In Red Rain, Lisa nervously embraces her role as the Fifth Column's most deeply embedded agent, giving Erica information on a scientist that Marcus is after for insights into Red Sky. She later performs her "duties" with Tyler, to Anna's satisfaction, and learns that Joshua has been revived. Although Lisa reaches out to him for guidance, she is distressed to discover that he has no memory of being a Fifth Columnist. Trivia Development The role of Lisa was expanded into being a recurring character as production advanced. Casting Call Keep in mind situations may change: LISA 18 years old, one of the Visitors, Lisa is a Guide aboard the New York mothership, a flirty girl who charms Tyler and Bryce with ease, welcoming them to the ranks of the devoted followers of the Visitors... Behind the Scenes According to an interview on IGN with Executive Producer Scott Rosenbaum, Lisa is listed down as a future queen for her species. http://uk.tv.ign.com/articles/109/1090639p2.html Category:V Category:Characters Category:S1 Characters Category:S2 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Visitors